This invention relates to an agricultural tool bar and more particularly to an agricultural tool bar which may be used as a hay rake or the like. Modern agricultural tool bars such as hay rakes are extremely wide which makes it necessary to provide some means of transporting the same from one location to another location in a position other than the transverse working position. Conventional hay rakes or the like are sometimes difficult to move between their working and transport positions and vice versa.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved agricultural tool bar.
A further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural tool bar especially well suited for use as a hay rake.
A further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural tool bar which may be easily moved from a working position to a generally U-shaped transport position.
A further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural tool bar including means for pivotally moving the tool support bar mounted thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural tool bar having means thereon which automatically locks the tool bar in its working position as it is being moved from its transport position to its working position.
A further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural tool bar ideally suited for use as a hay rake and which includes means for raising the rake tines on the central frame into a position so that the rake tines on the wing members may move therebeneath when the apparatus is moved to its transport position.
A further object of the invention is to provide an agricultural tool bar which is durable in use and easy to operate.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.